


Only the damn cutest

by shallow_lights (afterhoursfiction)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF!Prompto, Episode Prompto, Gen, Humor, It's just him my boy, Violence, fighting the imperial army and taking cute selfies, like a morbid kind but still, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfiction/pseuds/shallow_lights
Summary: Prompto is sick and tired of the imperial army. Sure, they were kinda scary, but he’s just gonna stick another bullet in their stupid heads and when they’refinallydead, he’s gonna take a damn cute selfie.((Episode Prompto where Prompto fights off the imperial army like a champ and takes cute selfies))





	Only the damn cutest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was thinking about how badass Prompto was in Episode Prompto and is still the cutest because have you seen his selfie shot???  
> anyway stuck this in my side acc of sorts because it's kinda just a drabble but I wanted to put it up somewhere

Prompto was about to sling the SMG back over his shoulder when the side door opens and another bunch of troopers march into the hall.

“Seriously, _again?”_

Breakfast had been one, miserable can of Ebony that he had to fight the vending machine for because it tried to eat his money. So Prompto decides to abandon the SMG, reaching for a bazooka off one of the soldiers crumbled at his feet. He props the weapon up on his shoulder, aiming into the corridor, and fires.

The rocket tears through the new wave of enemies, knocking them into the ground with a loud blast.

Good, _now_ they were all dead.

Prompto swipes up a new gun from the ground, checking that the magazine was almost full before slinging it onto his back. Really, why does the imperial army have so _many_ MTs? And he knew it was like, a security thing, but did they really have to be _everywhere he went?_

Can’t a guy catch a break?

Prompto glances down at the camera tucked away in the pocket of his coat. The 35mm Loikon was his baby - the precious camera he had left Insomnia with and had survived all of his adventures, and misadventures, too. If all the fighting with the goddamn MTs got a scratch on the lens-

He pulls out the camera to check it over and - it was still good.

Prompto sighs.

 

Arriving alone at Niflheim had been terrifying. Enemies were at every corner, and Prompto had no one to watch his back. That, plus his slow-learning of his past.

He was drained in all ways - physically, mentally and emotionally.

But this was Prompto’s fifth day here. He barely got enough sleep or food, and was too tired to read any of the shit he picked up. He had also quickly lost count of the number of MTs he had fought off.

There were about five of them strewn across the corridor before him.

 _Fuck,_ Prompto thinks. _I deserve to take a cute selfie._

Doesn’t matter that the subject in the background was a little morbid, to say the least. Prompto hadn’t had time to indulge in his favourite hobby for a long time, and now that the goddamn imperial army finally gave him a break, he was going to smile for the camera and look the damn cutest.

He tilts the camera for that perfect, flattering angle, strikes a peace-sign and snaps a picture.

“Hell yea,” he says, checking the photo. “The imperial army can suck it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more but then it has exactly 420 words which means it’s perfect.
> 
> (but ok, if I feel up for it I might rewrite/write more because there was supposed to be more action..sorta)  
> hmu on [tumblr](http://afterhoursfiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
